This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
Control lines and other components of a drilling and production system are typically coupled to one another to provide a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead assembly. Such control lines are often disposed in various passages through components of the wellhead assembly, such as a spool tree and/or a tubing hanger. The control lines may be routed to an external location where the control lines are mated with other components, such as a control block that provides hydraulic fluid or the like to the control lines. Unfortunately, typical control blocks include various components, such as seals, that are manually inserted separately from the control block to seal spaces about the control line, rendering coupling typical control blocks to the wellhead assembly difficult and time consuming.